


alignment

by lvsr



Series: we belong to the stars [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Scones, Social Media, Twitter, the unneeded sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvsr/pseuds/lvsr
Summary: Because Bucky Barnes is Bucky Barnes, and he could never say no to Steve Rogers, he sighs and says, “Yeah, what the Hell, let’s do it.”-or: the one where they come out to the public





	alignment

Bucky is curled up against Steve’s side on the couch as he messily eats a fresh-baked scone, the taste of butter and blueberry lingering on his tongue. The scones had been courtesy of himself—Bucky makes killer scones and he knows it. They’re flaky and buttery and light and just the right mix of sweet and tart. (Despite popular belief, Bucky _can _bake. But only without Steve’ ‘assistance’.)

Bucky is curled up against Steve’s side, eating a scone, crumbs sticking to his chin, when Steve suddenly turns off the TV and looks at him with a considering furrow in his eyebrows. Bucky knows that furrow. That’s his ‘thinking’ face. 

Bucky finishes his scone and licks the last of the crumbs off his fingers. He promptly picks up another one from his individual plate of ten pieces—they’re still hot, but not steaming. Because of their super-metabolisms, Bucky had to double the portions in the recipe so that twenty four scones could be made instead of twelve. A dozen for each of them. 

“Y’know, your face’ll get stuck like that,” Bucky drawls, noticing that Steve still looks like he’s considering something very hard. 

Steve scowls at him. “Fuck you. I was just thinkin’—”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Steve flips Bucky off. “Asshole. As I was _ saying _, I was just gonna ask— well I was considering— only if you want—”

“Spit it out, Stevie.”

“I’m _ getting _there. I was just wondering—maybe we could, I dunno, come out? Like, to the public.”

Bucky frowns. “Like on the internet?”

“Yeah. It’d ‘cause a PR disaster, and Lisa would kill me, but I’m not Cap anymore and it’ll stop people from drawin’ too many conclusions about me, y’know—it’ll at least keep away the meaner ones.”

Lisa Jimenez is Steve’s no-nonsense PR manager — they had first met her after Steve and Bucky had been de-fugitized. It was an arduous process. She is a stern lady with waist-length brown hair and and horrifyingly rectangular glasses—she knocked sense into both Steve and Bucky within the first twenty minutes of them meeting. In all honesty, Bucky hasn’t really considered coming out to the public beyond a passing thought. Partially out of respect for Lisa and mostly because it just never seemed important. He’s not _ opposed _to the idea—but just the idea of the media storm after the announcement gives Bucky the jitters. 

As if reading Bucky’s mind, Steve says, “We could keep you on the down-low until at least some of the hype blows over.”

“Stevie, sweetheart, the hype ain’t ever gonna fully blow over.” Bucky finishes his fifth scone and lifts his head up to kiss Steve on the side of the neck, right at his jawline.

“Fair point. But it’ll die out a little, right?”

Because Bucky Barnes is Bucky Barnes, and he could never say no to Steve Rogers, he sighs and says, “Yeah, what the Hell, let’s do it.” 

**_____**

1 – 20 of 5479 Works in  James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers

**_____**

**steve rogers! @steverogersreal**

There’s been something I’ve been meaning to say. I’m bisexual - and fuck the bigots who think that I support their hate-filled statements. Big thanks to the LGBTQ+ community for doing what you’re doing - I wouldn’t be here without you! 

|

**steve rogers! @steverogersreal**

_ Replying to @steverogersreal _

Oh and also - me and Bucky have been going steady since ‘38. We’re married. Love u. 

**_____ **

**rogerthat**

HOLY FUCK. STEVE ROGERS DID THAT!!! “AND FUCK THE BIGOTS WHO THINK I AGREE WITH THEIR HATE-FILLED STATEMENTS” IM SO FUCKIGN PROUD OF HIM Y’ALLLLLL and the side note “me and buck have been going steady since ‘38” was just. sO badass. FUCK Im MALFUNCTIONJGN THEYRE MARRIED

# holy shit # bisexual icon # proud # superhusbands 

22 notes

**captainamerica**

holy shit. holy shit. i’m so proud of him!!!! 

# that’s my boy 

11 notes

**avengersdaily**

> ** pcarters**
> 
> ha! i knew steve and bucky were together.

# that wasn’t the point of him coming out # do you want a medal # is your brain made out of holes 

296 notes

**_____ **

**Jacob ** @ **kjacobs**

_ Replying to @steverogersreal _

You’re a disgrace to the country. #NotMyAmerica

| 

**annie! @AVENGERING**

_ Replying to @kjacobs and @steverogersreal _

what did you get from this????? Huh????no one cares??? steve is living his best life???? fuck off lmao

**Fox News @FoxNews**

Steve Rogers Coming Out Creates Controversy!

Is he supporting these lifestyles? 

https://foxnews.com/captain-america-gay/284619 

|

**anisha :) @assgardian**

_ Replying to @FoxNews _

‘lifestyle’ shut the fuck up????

|

**Ken @KenJ**

_ Replying to @assgardian and @FoxNews _

Read the article. They’re not wrong! #NotMyAmerica 

|

**anisha :) @assgardian**

_ Replying to @KenJ and @FoxNews _

shut up lmao

**Sam Wilson @CaptainAmerica**

So proud of u, Steve!! Sending u love x.

|

**Irene Nelson @IreneUSA**

_ Replying to @CaptainAmerica _

Wow, didn’t think you would support this.

|

**Sam Wilson @CaptainAmerica**

_ Replying to @IreneUsa _

Steve is my best friend before anything. He’s the reason I am Cap. Get your head out of your ass. 

**_____**

**trends**

  1. Trending

**#CaptainBimerica**

  1. Trending

**#BuckyBarnes**

  1. Trending 

**#NewAsgard**

  1. Trending

**#Avengers**

  1. Trending

**#FridayMotivation**

**_____**

1 – 20 of 8572 Works in  James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers 

**_____**

**STEVE ROGERS — EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW**

_ By: Varun Nair 4/13/19 _

Needless to say, none of us expected for the formerly-Captain-America to come out. It was a welcome surprise, especially with the thanks towards the LGBT community. 

Yes, the no-longer-theory of the Captain’s sexuality being not exactly straight, wasn’t terribly uncommon. For example, this excerpt taken from _ Born In Brooklyn _ by Alan Thane, Rogers’s official biography. 

> ...There has been much speculation on the good Captain’s sexuality - especially concerning his relationship with “best friend” James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes. And yes, upon reviewing old photos and transcripts, I do believe that there’s more going on than history led us to believe. Looking at an old interview I found with SHIELD’s Director Carter, she says something regarding the speculation. “Steve loved me, he did. I know he did. But Steve Rogers always had a big heart—and he most definitely had space to share it between me and another person [Bucky Barnes].” 

Another thing that Rogers (Rogers-Barnes) confirmed was his more-than-platonic relationship with aforementioned Bucky Barnes. I was lucky enough that I was able to interview them regarding the recent media storm—and the reactions to their announcement. They agreed to meet me in a Four Seasons in Paris. Going in, I honestly had no idea what to expect. I didn’t expect them to be in big sweaters and curled around each other. That just goes to show how little we know about these people beyond their exteriors as soldiers—beyond the mask.

Many people don’t look past Captain Rogers’ exterior (or at least their beliefs of his exterior), and they see a jingoistic, expendable, old fashioned war tool, agreeing with all conservative propaganda. These beliefs perpetuate stereotypes and show an unwillingness to believe in someone so objectively masculine being unlike the hypermasculine character they conceive him to be. This also spreads the false idea that sexuality directly correlates to masculinity, which is also incorrect. They create a false shell of a person—a caricature character, where people store their beliefs. 

Here is the interview. Below is the transcription.

—

**INT. ROGERS-BARNES HOUSEHOLD — APRIL 17TH, 2019: 11:10 AM**

_ [VARUN NAIR sits across from STEVE ROGERS-BARNES and BUCKY ROGERS-BARNES.] _

[VN]: Hello Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes

[BRB]: Actually, it’s Rogers-Barnes. 

_ [BARNES gestures to the wedding ring on his right hand. NAIR smiles.] _

[VN]: My apologies. What do you think about Captain Rogers coming out?

[BRB]: I’m proud as Hell of him. 

_ [NAIR nods.] _

[VN]: Captain, why did you decide to come out when you did?

[SRB]: Steve, please. And I came out because I was tired of people using me for their sh-tty rederick. I don’t agree with them and I don’t appreciate my image being used as the face of these statements. 

[VN]: That’s understandable. What was your reaction when you saw your image being f-cked up like this—pardon my language. 

[BRB]: It was… memorable. There was some memorable language. I think he cursed in four languages. 

[SRB]: Okay, no need to attack me. 

_ [BARNES snorts.] _

[VN]: Right. And how are you responding to the backlash?

[SRB]: We’re not. There’s no need to feed the bigots. And, well, if there’s a comment that I feel the need to respond to—I usually let Natasha handle it because she can draft less… inflammatory messages. 

_ [BARNES laughs.] _

[BRB]: Yeah, if we said anything too rough our PR manager would kill us. Literally. Plus, Sam is doing a great job yelling at a-sholes.

[VN]: And the supporters?

[SRB]: Honestly, it’s so wonderful to see positive reactions—people telling me that I’ve inspired them to come out to their family and friends. It makes me so happy that people are gaining their voice. It’s also so great to see the progress made from—y’know, what it used to be. 

[VN]: If you don’t mind me asking, how did you two get together?

_ [BARNES and ROGERS look at each other before turning back to face NAIR.] _

[SRB]: Bucky’d just discovered my job. I was worried that he’d kick me out—but instead he yelled that he loved me, and I kissed him? He kissed me? I think it was both of us at the same time. 

[VN]: If you don’t mind me asking—what was your job?

[SRB]: I won’t give out specifics but it was—unconventional, to say the least. 

[VN]: That’s fine, Steve. When did you get married?

[BRB]: September 21st, 2018, in Wakanda. We had some f-cking good cake. All our friends were there. God, it was a dream. 

_ [ROGERS smiles dopily.] _

[SRB]: Yeah, it was great. 

**Click to Load More**

**_____ **

**natasha romanoff @blackwidow **

love u steve n bucky!!! xx

|

**natasha romanoff @blackwidow**

but srsly. they’re the cutest couple ever (hate to admit it)

**Beth @Super_B**

_ Replying to @steverogersreal _

#NotMyAmerica

|

**Beth @Super_B**

_ Replying to @steverogersreal _

Your unfit for your position. 

|

**sharon carter @sharebear**

_ Replying to @Super_B and @steverogersreal _

*You’re

**Mikey @mikey_TM**

Steve Rogers coming out genuinely means so much to so many people. To the people ruining it with their hashtags? Fuck you.

|

**Mikey @mikey_TM**

Having a role model that is that popular - that ‘conservative’ - be bisexual? It means everything to the LGBT community.

**анастасия! @ana_smiles**

_ Replying to @steverogersreal _

я люблю тебя !

|

**steve rogers! @steverogersreal**

_ Replying to @ana_smiles and @steverogersreal _

я тоже тебя люблю <3

|

**анастасия! @ana_smiles**

_ Replying to @steverogersreal and @ana_smiles _

боже мой

**_____**

1 – 20 of 11949 Works in  James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers

**_____**

**barnesandnoble**

whoa does steve know russian

# multilingual king 

9 notes

**carterandcarter**

did you all read the nair interview?? goddamn ,,, theyre so cute too oh my God

# dont ask about steves job # it was kept private for a reason # imbeciles

**avengersdaily**

fuck everyone who’s hating on steve. or being homophobic. i’ve seen so many shitty posts. ugh. grow up, karen. 

# shut up homophobes # rita is angry 

152 notes

**r.ogerthisinstead**

>   
**barnesandnoble**
> 
> whoa does steve know russian

# of course he does # world war two # russians were allies haha 

**_____**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA IS GAY?**

The legend, the icon, America’s sweetheart—is gay?

Click here for exclusive article. 

[335 Likes, 129 Comments, 89 Reshares]

—

**karenmjames** lmao this article is bs they just copied the other one from last week but twisted it to make it homophobic

|

**milesammo **Seconded!

**bethbluess **Important!!!!! My children shouldn’t be subjected to his lifestyle. 

|

**olimclain **and i dont need to be subjected to yours but here we are. 

|

**bethbluess **Insolent bitch!!

|

**novak_emi **ur children shouldn’t be subjected to that either

**mohank.tthrey **he’s BISEXUAL you f-cking twats

**notnatasharomanoff **he’s living his best life how my ass taste

**rover_daddy **He’s married and not listening to y’all. 

**Click to load more comments**

**shilpa.gar ** shared this article 

**jordanz325 ** shared this article

**merlinandmorgana1 ** shared this article

**86 others ** shared this article 

Copyright © 2019

**_____**

1 – 20 of 15863 Works in James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers

**_____**

**steve rogers! @steverogersreal**

thank you all for your support!

|

**bucky barnes x @jbbarnes**

_ Replying to @steverogersreal _

i love you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this unasked for sequel :)
> 
> Translations:
> 
> • я люблю тебя - i love you
> 
> • я тоже тебя люблю - i love you too
> 
> • боже мой - oh my god


End file.
